Lost in Leaves
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: He had no memories of his own, but the ones he did have were made up of a kind hearted girl with hair as pink as the flower she was named for. FMA and Naruto crossover challenge responce to fictionaddictionA. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a new story, yay! I'm still writing The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban, but hey, you can't stay on one story ALL THE TIME! XD**

**This started out as a challenge from fictionaddictionA who asked me to write a crossover of Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist with some EdwardxSakura. Coincidentally, those are my two favorite animes, and I had been meaning to write a crossover for awhile but I never had a good idea for it. So now, instead of just being a oneshot challenge response, this is turning into a fullblown multichapter fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO AND FMA! MWAHAHAHAAA! *sees Ed and Naruto approaching with evil smiles* ehhh, let me rephrase that, I DO NOT own Naruto and FMA! ahhahaa!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Sakura leaned backwards in surprise, blinking her large green eyes at her two friends who stood before her. She had recently revealed one of her largest secrets to the two, that she was in love with a dark boy named Sasuke Uchiha. They had informed her that it wasn't exactly a secret before they seemed to fully react, both blonds turning to her and asking at the same time,

"What about me?"

Both boys then spun to each other, their own shock melting into anger as they took on a battle stance. Sakura's one friend, Naruto, a small boy wearing orange and blue with spiky lemon colored hair, had positioned his hands in order to do his famous jutsu – the Art of the Shadow Doppler. He could make multiple _fully solid _shadow doppelgangers, each and every one of them with a mind of their own.

Sakura's other friend, Edward, had positioned his mix-matched hands in a clapping motion. Ever since he had mysteriously shown up in the village of Konoha, without a penny or memory of his own, he had had the strange ability to turn something into something else. It was a dangerous ability, especially when the boy decided to form his metal arm into a blade sharper than any kunai knife. He called it alchemy, though no one – not even Edward – knew what alchemy was.

As Sakura watched the two boys, both growling at each other with their defensives up, she realized that they were prepared to _fight _each other – them being the best of friends they were – _over her. _

Sakura had to mend this, "I told you, I love Sasuke! Not either one of you two!" she said in a voice that left the topic closed. Edward however turned burning gold eyes to her, his hands still ready to clap.

"Well why the heck not?" he asked sharply.

Sakura placed a hand on her chin, glancing at both boys as if examining them. The two immediately straightened up, still shooting glares at each other though no longer ready to fight. The pink haired girl made a small humming sound, before pointing to Naruto first.

"Well for you, you're annoying." Naruto fell over backwards as Edward let out a triumphant chuckle. The laugh died though as Sakura pointed to him.

And all preplanned excuses flew from her mind.

"And you… your…" she stopped, hoping that her friend hadn't seen the small flicker of her eyes to his arm and leg. No one knew how Edward lost his limbs or regained them only as metal machines. Almost everyone was terrified of the boy simply for that reason; he was half made of something none of the villagers had seen before. They were terrified of Edward's full steel limbs…

And Sakura was too.

Edward however, did notice the trail of her eyes, as she had let them linger for far too long on the shiny surface. His heart immediately cracked, his gold eyes staring at Sakura – one of only _two people _who he had thought weren't terrified of him. Sakura regretted it instantly, as she watched Edward's face twist into such pain and hurt that she just wanted to hug him to make it go away. Naruto watched from the sides, now no longer ready to fight his friend over a girl, but ready to protect his friend.

"So… you just don't like being friends with a _freaky cripple._" The accusation cut into Sakura, almost tangibly forcing her to step backwards. Edward stared at her, and Sakura thought for a moment she saw something she had never seen before.

Edward's gold eyes, hazed over with unshed tears, but they had been blinked away before she could acknowledge them.

"I'll just go then!" Edward spun around, bolting off down the road with his head down. His long golden hair – tied in a braid – flailed behind him, as if waving goodbye to Sakura.

"No!" One moment Sakura had been standing beside Naruto, and the next she had left Naruto behind, sprinting down the road as fast as she could. She barely thought about her decision, instead trying to keep her sights on the flashing red jacket of her friend, the long yellow hair… and the metal arm and leg she now realized she wasn't afraid of.

"Edward!" She yelled, how could her friend be this fast? He never glanced back to her, weaving skillfully in and out of the groups of people so quickly and with such flexibility it almost looked like he was dancing. Sakura was constantly banging into people, pushing them aside as she desperately tried to keep her friend in sight.

Then he was gone.

The pink haired girl froze, her head swiveling left and right. People pressed in all around her, but none of them had the gold eyes she was looking for. How could she have been so stupid? To allow what was on the outside stop her from seeing what was on the inside, she truly was stupid. The seriousness of the matter hit her, like a speeding train, and her inner Sakura screamed at her in anger as she frantically tried to find Edward.

Then she realized something… that by running after him…

She _did _love him.

* * *

**I'm so horrible at fluff oh it burns so much aaaggghhhhhhhh! I don't write romance or fluff AT ALL, so this is a first for me! Eeehhh, don't kill me all you EdoxSakura fans for how badly I'm portraying this pairing! AAAGGGHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bask in the glory that is chapter two! I apologize if I am rushing this fic, but that's because I didn't expect to get this idea in the first place! So I really don't know where the heck I'm going with it, YAY! It's probably gonna be a really short fic, so yeah, for now, ENJOY CHAPTER TWO!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto, really, do I look like a manga artist to you? (actually...)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The world went by in a blaze for Edward, only halting when he would spin out of people's way. Even now, as he was going so fast, he could hear the insults the villager's hurled at him. They didn't care about him, they only feared and despised him.

_Just like Sakura._

Edward shook his head violently as he ran, keeping his face angled towards the ground. Sakura had lied to him, she said she didn't care about his limbs his _disability. _Well, Edward thought darkly, this was what he got for putting his heart in someone. His heart and mind, empty of all memories except of the small leaf village, was broken, because a large portion of those memories had been of the kind pink haired girl and the crazy blond haired boy. Now one of them were gone, having succumbed to what she really thought about him. Edward shut his eyes unintentionally, still running away from _everything _as he did. Sakura's confirmation of her fear shouldn't hurt him, after all, all the villagers thought the same thing and it only hurt slightly.

_So why did it hurt _so _much?_

Edward was finally brought out of his thoughts as he crashed into someone, after all, his dancing around the obstacles couldn't go on forever. His eyes were still closed, squeezed tight against the screams and anger he knew he was to hear that _the freaky metal boy _had crashed into whoever it was.

However, the person seemed unfazed, still standing upright as if the boy had never hit him. He reached down, grabbing Edward by the back of his shirt like one would a young puppy, and lofted him into the air with ease. The short blond yelped at the unexpected sensation, opening his gold coin eyes to stare into the half masked face of his teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Edward gasped, "Sorry, didn't see you." he tried to amend quickly. Kakashi placed him on the ground, his one visible eye tilting upwards with an invisible smile.

"It's fine Edward, you actually were who I was looking for." Kakashi said quickly.

Edward glanced up to him, cocking his head in confusion and lifting one eyebrow, "Why, if I may ask?"

"Well, the Hokage wants to see you."

"Eh? What, why -" but before Ed could finish his second question, Kakashi had grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling the blond along as he jumped from place to place in a flash of curling smoke. In a few moments, before Ed even realized it, the two were standing in front of the Third Hokage's office. Edward took one small step back as he gazed at the large doors, but Kakashi pulled him along from the hold he still held on the boy's sleeve.

The door creaked open, and the Copy Ninja pulled the blond along in with him as he walked over to the Hokage's desk. However, standing next to the leader of Konoha, was an unfamiliar man. He was talking to the Hokage, as if they were old friends, and he most certainly did _not _look like a ninja. The man had short black hair and wore some form of clothes Edward had never seen before. It was like a uniform almost, deep blue with buttons and stars. The only clothes the blond had seen that looked remotely similar were the clothes he had been wearing when the Konoha ninja found him. He had been wearing all black, with a black jacket and a bright red coat. The coat had had a strange symbol on it, one Edward was still trying to discover the meaning of.

The man turned towards him, his pitch black eyes lighting with something when he caught sight of the small blond. He smirked, an action that Ed could tell was like breathing for him, and he held up a finger to the Hokage before strolling towards Edward.

It was then that Ed realized Kakashi had disappeared. _'That traitor.' _Ed thought sourly, backing up a step when the strange man came to stand in front of him.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Fullmetal." he said with that smirk still present on his face. Edward blinked up at him, the name Fullmetal ringing in his ears, but he didn't know what it meant. With a glance down at his limbs, Edward realized that it had to have been an insult of some kind. Why else would someone call him something like Fullmetal, if the only thing metal on him were the arm and leg he detested so much?

He glared up at the man, gold eyes burning with anger and hurt at the man he _did not know. _"Why does everyone have to talk about my arm and leg?" he snapped to the uniformed man. Said man blinked, raising one delicate black eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about your arm and leg, I'm talking about how you went A.W.O.L. for months and had us all worried!" the man snapped right back, his own glare matching Edwards.

Ed's glare slowly melted away to confusion, "What's A.W.O.L.?" he leaned over, bending his head so he could see the Hokage still sitting sagely at his desk. "Is that a new Jutsu?" he asked, as that seemed to be the only possible explanation.

The Hokage stood then, walking forwards without answering Edward's question. He stood before the two, nodding to each of them before slowly leaning down to face the teen before him. "Edward, this is Colonel Roy Mustang." Edward wondered, somewhere deep in his mind, why the Hokage was speaking to him like a child.

_"He's come to take you where you belong."_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW! **

**. . . **

**that is all I ask**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! Huzzah! XD enjoy everyone, things may seem a bit choppy in this chapter, and Naru-kun may be a bit ooc, but really, I think I did pretty good! (need i mention this is my first time writing characters from Naruto? I'm familiar with the FMA characters, but not Naruto.)**

**Enjoy this chapter of the fanfic of the fandoms that I do not own! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sakura didn't know when the sky had turned black, when the wind became cold and began to whistle through her like she was hollow. Maybe it would be better if she was, then maybe she wouldn't be in such _pain._

But no, she had no right to hurt when Edward was out there, thinking she was afraid of him.

Something rustled to the right, and Sakura glanced up slightly from the ground which she previously stared so intently at. The bushes parted, revealing a weary looking blond boy walking towards her with a frown.

Not the blond she had been looking for.

"Sakura, aren't you cold?" Naruto asked, showing a side of him that almost scared the young ninja girl. When Naruto became serious, that meant something was wrong, when Naruto stopped joking around and being loud, the world was most likely ending.

She shook her head in response to his question, sitting back down on the bench (when had she stood?) with a small sigh. Naruto sat down beside her, staring at the sky with that same uncharacteristic frown on his face. "I'm pretty cold, and I'm wearing a jacket." he remarked slowly, his bright blue eyes sliding to look at her, though his head didn't move. Sakura didn't reply, simply pulling her arms to herself and continuing to stare at the ground.

The silence was so thick you could have choked someone with it, and that was what was happening. Sakura was choking, drowning in her own self pity and sorrow as she slowly stood up from the bench. Under the watchful eye of Naruto, she began to walk away, arms still wrapped around her midsection.

"Are you going to look for Edward, or Sasuke?"

The pink haired girl froze, green eyes widening as she turned around slowly. Naruto was standing, a smile on his face this time, his eyes squinted shut as he tried to encourage her.

"Edo could really use your company right now." he said, "You better _believe it_." he brought one hand up, curling his fingers into his palm with his thumb sticking up in a sign of approval. Sakura couldn't help smiling, Naruto's smiles were obviously contagious, and she nodded. Her determination to stare at the ground previously was morphed into something hot and active that she could use, fueling the young ninja as she turned around and began to run again.

It was then she saw it, as Sakura ran past the Hokage's mansion, the strange group of people that stood outside of it. They were all dressed strangely, two of the three wearing bright blue uniform type things. While the third towered above the others, wearing a huge suit of armor yet shifting back and forth on his feet like a nervous child.

Sakura slowed to a walk as she passed them, the man in the armor saying something in a loud and worried voice. He sounded like a child, clenching and unclenching his fists as he spoke.

"Do you think Brother is okay?" he asked frantically of the two uniformed people.

The one with the most authority there, a woman with bright blond hair tied in a bun and warm honey eyes, smiled faintly at the armor. "I'm sure he's fine Alphonse, this town looks very hospitable." she reassured the boy in the suit.

"Yeah, and even if it wasn't, the Chief probably forced his way in anyways." the other uniformed man said with a smirk, holding something that looked like a rolled up piece of paper to his lips. A large puff of smoke appeared from the object, and the women wasted no time smacking the thing from the man's mouth.

"Hey, Hawkeye, why the heck did you do that?" the light orange haired man gasped in mourning over the loss of the cigarette. He glared angrily at Hawkeye, who only tapped something at her pocket once to make him submit and become quiet.

"I've told you before to stop smoking Havoc." she snapped.

Alphonse nodded, and then he noticed Sakura as she walked past. "Hey, hello there!" Alphonse called, waving a large hand in the air. Sakura froze, her green eyes widening slightly as she walked over.

"Yes?" she asked in confusion.

"Hi, I'm Alphonse, I was wondering if you could tell us a bit about your village. Its very different from anyplace brother and I have been!" he said with fake happiness, obviously trying to keep his mind off his brother for the time being. Sakura couldn't help but wonder…

"If you don't mind me asking, who's your brother?" she asked curiously, looking up at the large armor. His voice and actions made him seem so _young._

The boy would have been smiling if he could have. "My brother's the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" he said with pride, and Sakura smiled, waiting for a name to be supplied. A dull fact pounded in the back of her mind, screaming at her though she could not hear it.

_'Edward can do alchemy.'_

"Edward Elric!"

Sakura froze, her green eyes widening in shock. She glanced back up to the boy, Havoc and Hawkeye stiffening at her reaction beside Alphonse. "W-who?"

Al cocked his head slightly, "My brother, his name is _Edward _Elric. Though everyone always calls him Ed."

Before Sakura could reply, the gates of the mansion were flung open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter four is here! This isn't exactly the best thing I've ever written, as I had a lot of writer's block and changes in style throughout the chapter. I hate that, when I start the chapter in one writing style and end it in another hahahaha! It's rather short, but that's just the way I write, enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA and Naruto, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction about them?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Edward gasped, backing up multiple steps from the Hokage and the strange man. "What do ya mean, 'where I belong?'" he snapped, replacing his confusion and betrayal with anger. "You always told me I'd be here forever, that this was my _home!" _

The leader of Konoha shook his head sadly. "I apologize for lying to you Edward, but you have to have realized that you're different from everyone." Edward turned his stare to his limbs and golden hair. No one else had golden hair, only blond. "Your missing memories, once regained, would never be of Konoha." the Hokage continued, "But of Amestris."

"Okay, okay. I get the whole different thing, but where the heck is Amestris?" Edward growled. The man stepped forwards, dark eyes blazing as he turned to the Hokage.

"You neglected to inform me of his lack of memory." he hissed to the Hokage, before turning to Edward. "I see now an introduction is in order - _though we've known each other since you were eleven - _My name is Roy Mustang, and I, Edward, am your superior officer."

Edward blinked wide gold eyes at the ma-Mustang. "Why would you be my superior officer?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mustang sighed, rubbing at his forehead as he stared down at the small blond, "You were – are – in the military. That's why I called you Fullmetal, that's your official name." Roy explained. Oh this was going to take _forever._

Edward opened his mouth to ask another question, but the Hokage and Roy thought better of it. "How about we go outside." Mustang stated quickly as the other man began to push the young ninja towards the door. "There are more people out there that know you." He added, seeing Ed's eyes light up.

"Yes, that will help a bit," the Hokage said, halting in his pushing and tapping his withered chin thoughtfully. "I will have to get some things ready, you continue on." He instructed the two. Mustang nodded, and Edward made a low bow that swung his braid onto his head before he seemed to ricochet back.

The two walked from the Hokage's mansion, Edward sparing weary glances at the man that said he knew him. What could he believe though? The boy frowned slightly, wanting desperately to ask more questions. However, by the way the man was staring resolutely ahead, he settled for silence until they met the people outside, more people that "knew" him, more people that he should have remembered, but could not remember.

The gates creaked open, and at the sight of a large suit of armor Edward silently slid a kunai knife from his sleeve. It couldn't hurt to be prepared, even if these were people that he was supposed to know. The armor turned to him, bright red eyes flashing in… joy? And then with a bang Edward was being lifted off his feet and crushed in large metallic arms.

"Brother I'm so glad you're okay! We were looking everywhere for you! What happened?" The armor squealed as it seemed to be trying to crush Edward's ribs. The blond struggled violently; his eyes squeezed shut as he growled in irritation.

"Let go of me, ow!" he shouted, ignoring the armored boy's questions, "Hey, put me down NOW!" the arms immediately released him, Edward falling to the ground in a less than dignified way and landing on his rear end. He glanced up at the towering suit of armor; it was now silent, as if it had realized something, and by the way Mustang was whispering to it, Ed could pretty much guess what it was.

"Ed?"

The boy's eyes widened at the familiar voice, his head twisting around to stare at the pink haired ninja. Sakura waved slightly at him, a soft smile on her face yet with sadness in her eyes. Edward jumped to his feet, pulling his right arm to his side and turning away from the girl. "Hey Sakura…" he whispered, before suddenly turning back to Mustang, "So who are all these people." The alchemist waved a flesh hand at the two uniformed people at the armor.

The Colonel nodded, and he turned to the uniformed duo first, "This is First Lieutenant Hawkeye," a tall woman with long blond hair tied in a bun smiled fondly at him, and Edward blushed slightly, something told him this woman didn't express her emotions often. "This is Second Lieutenant Havoc." Another blond, with a cigarette sticking from his mouth walked forwards, ruffling Edward's hair with a sad smirk. "And this is… your brother, Alphonse." He said, motioning to the armor.

Edward looked up at the armor in shock, before a small smile split his face, "I have an older brother, wow, that's cool!" he said, reaching out his left hand curled in a fist and hitting it against the breastplate of the metal.

"Actually…" Alphonse began in a nervous voice; Ed glanced up at him, adjusting his headband to be able to see the glowing red eyes in the helmet better. "I'm your _younger _brother."

Edward gasped in shock, "But, you're so much taller than me!" he breathed.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group, and Alphonse slowly began to shake. Edward cocked his head at them all, noticing that the cigarette had fallen from Havoc's mouth in shock. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Was it something I said, I mean, I might not remember you guys, but if you tell me what I'm doing different I'm sure I can try to act the same as I used to." He said pleadingly. Mustang sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with gloved hands.

"You, always used to hate being called short, you would explode with anger and rant at anyone and everyone that you weren't short or small." He whispered slowly, his black eyes watching his subordinate. It was so strange, seeing Edward like this, almost like he wasn't Edward at all.

The small blond scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking for a moment before he turned to the group, "Like, "I'm not small!" or something like that?" he asked after a moment, large metal arms grabbed him again, and Alphonse pulled his brother into a large hug as he shook.

"Don't worry brother; I'll help you get your memories back." He said with an invisible smile.

"Uh, thanks… Alphonse." Edward replied slowly, unaware that Sakura was still there, unaware that the pink haired girl was watching with sadness swimming in her eyes, unaware that she was tapping on Alphonse's armor with a question hanging in her mind.

* * *

**I don't like this chapteerrrrrrrr ughhhhh *zombie PhantomMouse eats the story* nyaaaaaaaaaaa darnit.**

**Review anyway! REVIEW!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: UP FOR ADOPTION

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PAY ATTENTION PLEASE!**

**Okay, I swore to myself I'd never do this, but I'm putting a story up for adoption. I really liked this plot idea and everything, but I'm just not that great at writing in the Naruto fandom. FMA i know like the back of my hand, but Naruto...? I'm still only on book 36, so yeah, not even finished with the series yet. **

**I kinda lost ideas too, it started out as a challenge, and evolved into something more! I had fun developing it while I could, and I still might finish up that drawing of ninja Ed I was doing XD But now, it's kind of dead, and I feel like the plot line and how short the chapters are are causing me to regress into how I USED to write - short chapters and undeveloped details.**

**So yes, in order to save my sanity and all you readers' I am discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to adopt this message me with your best heartfelt plea, and I will give my answer when i decide. The person who adopts this story must credit me for the beginning chapters, and if I myself happen to do anything (like fanart or little oneshots) with this story I have the right to. **

**So go on, WHO WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY. IT'S LONELY.**

**Thank you!**

**~PhantomMouse **


End file.
